Spyro's House/Final Chapter
Fight boss Final Part Spyro.exe: They say that war is death's best friend, but I must offer you a different point of view on that one. Spyro: To me, war is like the new boss who expects the impossible. Spyro.exe: He stands over your shoulder repeating one thin, incessantly: 'Get it done, get it done.' Sparx: So you work harder. Spyro: You get the job done. Spyro.exe: The boss, however, does not thank you. Sparx: He asks for more. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro.exe: Being a leader is making the people you love hate you a little more each day. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro.exe: A sign of power in a man is not only when people follow what he suggests, but also when people make a conscious effort to do the exact opposite of what he suggests. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe get injury Spyro.exe: Many people are smarter than their stupid bosses. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro.exe: I swear to God... Spyro: God doesn’t come to this part of the house, so swear to me. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro: In all of your living, don't forget to live. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Sparx: A boss says “go and make sure you do it”; a leader says “let’s go and make it happen”. Spyro.exe: Bosses control people; leaders involve them. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Sparx get injury Spyro: Sparx! You'll never make a fortune working for the boss man. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Sparx: Dragon have traditionally took secondary roles to men. Spyro: I want to be the boss not the secretary. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro get injury Sparx: No Spyro! Spyro.exe: If u want to work in Evil, then u should know how to play Creepypasta. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: You can be your own boss. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Sparx: To succeed in this competition means finding yourself in a place where you call the shots and gets the gain. Spyro.exe: This is not an easy feat, unless you are born into it. If you are not, you will need to out-smart your equals. You need to be more ambitious than they are. You need to work harder. Sparx: You need to look better and smarter. Spyro: You need to justify why it should be you and not them. Spyro.exe: It’s a competition. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe get injury Spyro: Team Spyro vs Team Boss. Spyro.exe: Spyro focus on the wins and the loses. Sparx: Boss focus on the team and future of the vision. Let's move our members from team Spyro to team Boss. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: Devereaux is going with our pitch. Sparx: Hey, that’s just great,” I said superperkily. Spyro: Sparx's or mine? Sparx: Yours. Spyro.exe: But you want to fire me. Spyro: So fire me. Sparx: We can’t fire you. Spyro.exe: They loved you. Spyro: The head guy, Spyro.exe, thought you were, I quote, ‘a great kid, very courageous’ and a natural to do a whispering campaign. Sparx: He said you had believability. Spyro.exe: That’s too bad. Why? You’re not quitting! Spyro: I thought about it. Not if you don’t want me to. Spyro.exe: Do you? Spyro: Go on, say it. 298 elavanilla. Spyro.exe: No. No what? No, we don’t want you to quit. Ten grand more, two assistants, and charcoal suits. Spyro: Take it or leave it. Spyro.exe swallowed. Spyro.exe: Okay to the money, okay to the assistants, but I can’t green-light charcoal suits. Sparx: Formula Twelve is Brazilian, we need carnival colors. Charcoal suits or I’m gone. Orange. Spyro.exe: Charcoal. Orange. Sparx: Charcoal. Spyro: Okay, charcoal. Sparx: It was an interesting lesson in power. The only time you truly have it is when you genuinely don’t care whether you have it or not. Spyro: Right, I said. I’m giving myself the rest of the day off. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: I am often slow in catching up to the times, but even so, I still cannot even grip this idea. Spyro.exe: With nothing more than pitocin in your IV drip, you can sooner control the date and time of the birth of a human being-- the gushing entry into the great blue world of a whole new person-- than you can the scheduling of a few line cooks in your operation. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Sparx: You know... Spyro.exe: You're still my boss... Sparx: Which means... Spyro: This is sexual harassment... Spyro.exe: Oh really? Sparx: I guess I’ll have to fire you then. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Sparx: I would have sold my soul to the devil, but my boss had a better offer. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: It takes courage not to laugh at your boss’s joke, especially if it is funny. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro.exe: Crafting your work beats being told what to do. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe: Rule # 1: Your boss is always right. Rule # 2: Whenever you feel otherwise, refer to rule # 1. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: A boss over steps the boundaries of good taste and the implied condition of good faith in an employment agreement whenever they demand that their subordinates assist them resolve their personal as opposed to professional problems. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe: The best bosses master the fine art of emotional detachment. They learn to forgive people who lash out at them... and they learn to forgive themselves, too. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe: The best bosses break down problems into bite-sized pieces and talk and act like each little task is something that people can complete without great difficulty. Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro: The truth is that bosses... don't matter as much as most of us believe. Sparx: They typically account for less than 15 percent of the gap between good and bad organizational performance, although they often get over 50 percent of the blame and credit. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Sparx get injury Spyro: Sparx, no! Beware of the boss; they are like the bermuda triangle, you have to die clueless. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro.exe: Leadership is not a position. Sparx: It is who you are. Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe attack Spyro Spyro attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro kill Spyro.exe Spyro: You're toast! Elora: There is no pretending, Spyro said with absolute Spyro. Spyro: I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. Elora: He's like a drug for you, Spyro. When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. Spyro: You feel safe and comfortable. Elora: I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Spyro: Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together. You can't force love, I realized. Elora: It's there or it isn't. If it's not there, you've got to be able to admit it. If it is there, you've got to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love. Some women choose to follow men, and some women choose to follow their dreams. Spyro: If you're wondering which way to go, remember that your career will never wake up and tell you that it doesn't love you anymore. Elora: The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. Spyro: And that's what you've given me. Elora: That's what I'd hoped to give you forever. And I'm suppose to sit by while you date boys and fall in love with someone else, get married...? Spyro: His voice tightened. Elora: And meanwhile, I'll die a little bit more every day, watching. I heard what you said. Spyro: I’m not the silly romantic you think. Elora: I don’t want the heavens or the shooting stars. Spyro: I don’t want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. Elora: I want… a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. Spyro: I want to love, and be loved. The end Chapter «Previous | –» Category:Spyro's House